


Alone in a Civilization’s Graveyard

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning the truth about the Invess, Kouta is comforted by, out of all people, the White-armored Rider. Use of epithets are justified since Takatora has yet to introduce himself to Kouta. Set in Episode 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Civilization’s Graveyard

Instead of the high that comes with the satisfaction of protecting his home for another day, Kouta only felt pain after inflicting the final blow on the Invess surrounding him and the White-armored Rider. It was as if the life force of these creatures had become intricately linked to his after the White-armored Rider’s revelations. With no more enemies to strike down, there was nothing to distract Kouta from the heaviness of his heart. His knees faltered and he staggered off to the side to lean against the wall, barely conscious of his actions. He knew it was an untimely display of weakness and he bet that the White-armored Rider was directing a judging glare at him from behind his helmet.

The last thing that Kouta expected was what the White-armored Rider eventually did, which was to come forward and put his arms around him. Nevertheless, the latter was still on his guard, as he was still holding his bow in the hand resting against Kouta’s back and had yet to undo his transformation. Contrary to what the other Riders (especially Kaito) would think of him, Kouta was not naïve to the extent of assuming that one instance of working together would make him and a former enemy become best pals. Not to mention that in a less extreme circumstance, he would mind being given an uncalled hug from a man who was practically a stranger to him. Still, he did not push the other man away. Seeing the armor of Zangetsu up close reminded him that this was actually the same man who had first deflated all of his confidence as a Rider, back in those ignorant days. Kouta doubted that the White-armored Rider knew that today marked the second time that he had emotionally traumatized him, and was not going to remind him any time soon.

“Do not turn away from the Tragedy,” the White-armored Rider said. “This was where a civilization ended. We should mourn, and turn our suffering to strength for the battles to come.”

What made Kouta give in and circle his arms around the other man was not the latter’s grand words, but a suppressed worry that resurfaced within Kouta’s mind: ‘Oh god the world is ending and I still can’t find a job.’

They finally undid their transformations a couple of seconds after they put an appropriate amount of distance between them. Once again, the White-armored Rider led the way for Kouta as they left to find a nearby crack. Kouta would not be surprised if the latter was going to pretend that nothing happened between them and would even demand that Kouta would think the same. However, an obvious change had occurred as instead of taking the long strides that would put him at least three steps ahead from Kouta, the White-armored Rider was walking by Kouta’s side on their return journey. Kouta glanced at him from time to time, but there was no change in his expression which hinted that he had deliberately changed the way he walked.

The crack that they had found led to a pedestrian walkway. Evening had come, and the more stable and equally upstanding members of Zawame were navigating the streets after signing off from work. The White-armored Rider left Kouta behind to join the crowd without a word of goodbye. It didn’t matter, as Kouta would meet this man again. He hoped the next time would happen in their own world, where they could greet each other as fellow residents of Zawame City.


End file.
